


Cumpleaños

by Guardiandelabismo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiandelabismo/pseuds/Guardiandelabismo
Summary: (1): Spoiler para quienes no leyeron los comics, Luther y Cinco son hermanos biologicosSe que es muy tarde para su cumpleaños, pero ey, mejor tarde que nunca
Kudos: 2





	Cumpleaños

El amanecer llego, Luther dio un quejido cuando su brazo se extendió mas de lo debido y termino chocando contra un mueble donde guardaba sus ropas, de a poco se estaba acostumbrando a despertarse con la luz del sol, aun se sentía extraño al ver las ventas y todos los muebles de madera, en ves del habitual titanio, aluminio y magnesio.

Y le era más extraño aquel paisaje tan verde, lleno de vida y un poco de sonido, tanto tiempo en ese paramo desolado lleno de polvo y roca le hicieron cambiar por completo la perspectiva que tenia de su tierra natal, aquella imagen le llenaba de mas positivismo y euforia que lo habitual.

-¡Buenos días pequeño Luther!-canturreo Klaus, encima de su cabeza estaba un gorrito de fiesta, el silbato que tenia en la boca le sonaba molesto y no ayudo que el papel en el extremo se extendiese como si se estuviese burlando de él.

Y allí se fue su buen humor.

-¿Numero cuatro?, ¿Qué se supone que estamos festejando?-

-¿No es obvio?-la sonrisa en su cara era burlesca, sin duda a Klaus le gustaba ser quien tuviese la respuesta a una pregunta que numero uno no sabía-Es 1 de octubre-

Luther lo miro unos momentos antes de recordarlo, se supone que oficialmente el primero de octubre era su cumpleaños, bueno, mas o menos, hubo días de diferencia entre algunos, pero Reginald no estaba dispuesto a hacer más de un cumpleaños.

Este seria el primero en que estaban juntos, como una familia, en la mansión, lo único que podía llegar a pensar era que nada bueno podía salir de esto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, entonces-

-¿No vas a darme mi regalo?-la expresión de Klaus era de inocencia, pero Luther conocía muy bien el tono sarcástico que usaba para sacarlo de quicio.

Pero si tanto quería un regalo, Luther podía arreglarlo, con prisa extendió sus enormes brazos, antes de que Klaus pudiese reaccionar, el líder lo aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-¿Luther? -

-¿No querías un regalo hermano?-su tono era burlón, algo anormal del típicamente serio numero uno-¿Qué puede ser mas valioso que mi cariño hacia mis hermanos?-

Luther ejercía presión

-Si es el mismo cariño-inhalo tan profundo y fuerte como pudo- del que tienes por Alison, entonces paso-se esforzó en sonreír con descaro

-Claro que no-el pobre Klaus sentía los brazos adoloridos y su pecho oprimido-es un verdadero cariño de hermanos-

Luther no dejo de hacer fuerza hasta que vio la cara de su hermano rojiza, unos suaves " _ah_ " salió de su boca, finalmente Luther lo soltó cuando pensó que ya habría tenido suficiente, seance tosió un poco antes de jalar todo con doloroso esfuerzo, cada respiro era el verdadero regalo del día.

Se fue después de haber soltado un-Maldito-el gorrito de cumpleaños seguía en su cabeza, pero el silbatito para fiestas estaba en el piso.

* * *

Diego esperaba ser el siguiente en usar el baño, en su hombro tenia su toalla y en sus manos su cepillo y por sobre su cabeza, un gorrito de fiesta.

-Linda gorra, Diego-

Alison era la siguiente en la fila, con su propia bata de baño y cepillo en mano, numero dos la miro con ojos soñolientos sin entender un ápice de nada, sus hombros estaban caídos y se inclinaba de un lado a otro, número tres señalo con su dedo a su cabeza, Diego encontró la punta de papel con sus dedos, tan pronto pudo verlo lo arrugo en su mano.

-Klaus-mascullo con tanto enfado como pudo contener en su voz.

Cuando la puerta se abrió cinco emergió del baño, con el pelo húmedo, el uniforme de la academia y su corbata, tan pronto vio el sombrerito arrugado en sus manos esbozo una sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar, Klaus-ante el silencio de Diego, Cinco sonrió con mas diversión-bueno, pero si empiezan a repartir la torta, no me llames, a menos que sea acompañado de café-y con eso se fue.

Las caras de Alison y Diego eran un contraste, numero dos le gruño cuando cruzo a su lado antes de meterse al baño, numero tres en cambio simplemente negó divertida.

Klaus hizo aparición, estaba inhalando tan fuerte como si acabase de correr una maratón antes de meterse en su habitación, ella iba a preguntarle que le paso hasta que vio a Luther salir de su habitación, sus ojos transmitían molesta e irritabilidad, pero en sus labios estaba marcada una sonrisa cruel.

Alison no tuvo que darle ni una vuelta para darse cuenta

-¿Tu le hiciste eso?-pregunto.

-Él quería un regalo de cumpleaños, yo solo tenia todo mi cariño en un abrazo-

Alison lo miro con aquella expresión juzgadora, con los ojos fijos en tu persona, el labio inferior sobresaliendo del de arriba y el entrecejo fruncido.

« _Totalmente hermosa_ ».

-No le hice daño, ¿bien?, solo le aprete un poco-se defendió-numero cuatro no dejaba de molestarme con lo de nuestro cumpleaños-

-Mas te vale-Alison pensaba que a veces sus hermanos y Luther nacieron solo para causar problemas a su alrededor e irritarle los nervios cada que podía, tan pronto pensó en problemas no pudo evitar que su mente se dirija al casi asfixiado Klaus-¿Crees que Klaus planea algo?-

-Si, creo que quiere derribar la casa a base de fiestas-. « _La casa sobrevivió a Vanya, pero no creo que sobreviva a Klaus_ ». Luther detuvo su boca de decir algo del que podría arrepentirse, el tema con Vanya siempre fue delicado, sabia que tan pronto hiciera un comentario fuera de lugar, Alison lo regañaría y la disputa con numero dos seria salvaje-Solo que antes al menos eran fiestas improvisadas, ahora, con uno planeado de antemano, tendremos que alejarlo de la casa-

Alison sabia que lo dicho por numero uno viajaba entre una broma y la realidad, número tres quería creer que Klaus estaba decayendo en cuanto al gusto que sentía por las fiestas, los excesos y la euforia de una vida descontrolada, de verdad no quería que su hermano decayera de su desintoxicación autoimpuesta, desde hace dos años que estuvo limpio, « _En cuanto a su sistema al menos, limpio sería una palabra cercana_ ». Como diría Cinco, pero ¿alguien realmente podía controlarlo?, ni siquiera Reginald pudo educar a la tormenta de fiesta y exceso que se había vuelto Klaus al pasar los años.

-Pues creo que Klaus podrá controlarse, ya había madurado lo suficiente y creo que se esté empezando a tranquilizar-

Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, se escucho una risa resonante en el pasillo, las mejillas de Alison se encendieron en vergüenza antes de transformarse en enojo, Diego no contenía su risa y lo mas probable es que tratándose de ella solamente se riera mas fuerte, la mueca en la cara de Luther era la evidencia de una risa contenida en su gran pecho peludo, sus ojos se encontraron, en lo que en otro momento seria un momento romántico, solo derribo las defensas de Luther y termino con un ataque de risa, mientras se atajaba el pecho e intentaba decir: _"Espera…no_ " entre risas.

« _Esto es todo, par de idiotas_ ». Pienso con enfado, pero dentro, también con diversión minúscula-Escuche el rumor de que ustedes se cayeron al piso-

La pequeña sacudida que siguió cuando Luther cayó al piso silencio la propia caída dentro del baño de Diego, por un momento hubo silencio y una expresión muda de sorpresa, por un breve segundo Alison temió dañarlo, pero el sentimiento de culpa paso a enfado cuando la ronda de risas volvió, mas fuerte, Diego tardo unos momentos en seguir el ejemplo.

-¡Idiotas!-gruño Alison, con el pequeño sentimiento de diversión creciendo junto a la sensación del enfado.

Se quedo allí, hasta que el numero uno y numero dos se calmaron finalmente, ella en cambio, no lo hizo.

* * *

Ben miro el regalo que le había dado Vanya, totalmente innecesario para un fantasma, pero ciertamente no le diría eso a su típicamente nostálgica y triste hermana, quien en ese momento le estaba mirando con un brillo casi inocente que le dio un golpe directo al corazón.

-Muchas gracias, Vanya-el regalo era pequeño, plano, se sentía firme pero no duro.

Por como lo miraba, numero siete esperaba impaciente para que pudiese abrirlo, no la culpaba, aquella sala era lo más alejado que podía estar de Klaus y el tiempo se reducía en poco más de una hora, número seis rasgó el papel decorativo que protegía lo que revelo un grupo de fotos para enmarcar.

-Son fotos nuestras-revelo.

La primera de todas le dio un duro golpe para Ben, era Paris, obviamente, no el momento de cuando tuvieron que salvar Francia de una torre hecha de tecnología extraterrestre, sino la que había tenido lugar hace un año.

No podía aparecer en ninguna de las fotos, la tecnología no lograba captarlo, todo lo que Klaus pudo dejar percibir eran raras marcas en el aire y uno que otra forma rara, así que se maravillo completamente al pasar por las fotos viéndose en ellas.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo los mandé a hacer-confesó-hice que alguien pusiera tu foto con un editor de imagen, con una imagen que hice por dibujo primero, luego el editor lo hizo lo más realista posible-

-Me encanta-le interrumpió-Gracias-

Ben la envolvió entre sus brazos y la abrazo, Vanya le regreso el abrazo, era raro que Ben pueda ser tocado o tocar a alguien pueda tocarlo, esta vez numero seis iba a aprovechar ese tiempo tanto como podía.

Siguieron así por unos momentos, Vanya aprovecho tanto como pudo, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que pudo, siguieron así hasta que finalmente lo interrumpieron.

-Muy adorable-

Cinco había bajado, ahora con ropa nueva que consistía en una pulcra camisa blanca, un pantalón verde largo y unos zapatos, toda cortesía de Klaus y Alison, no hacia falta decir que fue un suplicio hacer que consiguiera la ropa y adaptarlo a su estilo.

-Tranquilo, tal vez el próximo año Vanya pueda comprarte los videojuegos que tanto quieres-

Cinco frunció el ceño, mirando con enfado a número seis, saco el celular e intento ignorarlo lo mas que pudo, hacerle aceptar que necesitaría ese aparato para comunicarse con los demás

- _Es difícil trabajar con un viejo que está pasando por todos los problemas de la adolescencia y la vejez a la vez_ - _había dicho Diego un día cuando lo pillaron viendo uno de los canales para adultos y que luego reclamase que lo estaban espiando_ - _sobre todo si esta pasando por la menopausia, con lo exasperante que es, parece que se le cayeron los huevos y le crecieron los ovarios_ -

Vanya giro la cabeza y tapo como pudo una sonrisa que nacía en sus labios, aquello hizo que Ben la mirase con curiosidad, pero el enojo brillo con mas fuerza en los ojos de Cinco.

-Pequeña cretina-

Aquello, lejos de molestarla, le hizo mas gracia, la risa se elevó en el salón como una como una canción elevando su tono, para más gracia de Ben y mucho más enfado para Cinco.

-¿Por qué nos estamos riendo nos estamos riendo?-Klaus bajo, el sombrero de fiesta seguía en su cabeza, el rubor en su cara iba desapareciendo

-Cinco esta celoso de mi regalo-Ben mostro con orgullo las fotos

Klaus la agarro con tanta delicadeza como era capaz, Vanya hizo una expresión de tristeza, pudo sentir que las fotos impresas podían arrugarse.

-¿Y yo?, ¿Solo Benito el muertito puede tener un regalo?-pregunto con fingida tristeza en su voz.

En eso Klaus vio al resto de sus hermanos bajar, Cinco no necesitaba ser una mente maestra para saber que Klaus tramaba algo.

« _Mientras no me incluya en sus estúpidos planes puede hacer lo que quiera_ »

-Chicos, ya que es nuestro cumpleaños, pienso que deberíamos celebrarlo-

-Paso-rápidamente Diego desistió.

-Si, creo que yo también-Luther estuvo de acuerdo, rápidamente estaba perdiendo el interés de sus demás hermanos.

-Chicos ¿hace cuanto tiempo no estuvimos reunidos?, ¿desde hace cuando no celebramos nuestro cumpleaños? -

Tenia un punto, uno muy bueno, Alison parecía cada vez mas convencida con la idea, los demás en cambio se sentía muy desconfiados.

Pero Klaus sabía que los tenía en la bolsa.

-Paso-número cinco siguió prestando más atención a la pantalla de su celular, Klaus tenia que darle crédito, parecía un adolescente, estúpidamente molesto, prepotente y con la falta de respeto constante a todo el mundo.

Solo faltaba que embazase a su novia, aunque su novia era puro plástico y no de manera irónica o figurativa, además no vivían en Latinoamérica.

-¿En serio pequeño?, ¿serás lo suficientemente grande para soportar estar solo en esta gran casa?-

Se podía ver que la vena en el cuello de Cinco creció a volúmenes asombrosos, Diego tenia la boca abierta con una expresión de burla hacia Cinco.

-Vas a venir, ahora, es una salida familiar y hasta donde yo sé, eres nuestro hermano-

-De unos más que otros-

-Por desgracia-finalizo número uno **(1)**.

Alison se acercó mucho hacia Cinco, por un breve momento tuvo la desagradable sensación que lo besaría.

-Escuche el rumor que deseas venir con nosotros-

Los pelos en el cuerpo de numero cinco se erizaron, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, su cuerpo se puso rígido, le gruño a su hermana, pero Alison simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Vamos?-

Totalmente rendido, Cinco se unió al grupo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué se cayó arriba? –

Diego tardo en entender la pregunta de Vanya, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Luther se cayó-

Ben miro con diversión a numero uno, Alison se reía y Vanya miro sorprendida a Luther.

« _¿Se supone que este gran torpe es mi hermano biológico?_ ». Pese a todo, Cinco se burlo de su pobre hermano.

Luther se enrojeció de vergüenza y enojo, el viaje fue de todo menos silencioso.

* * *

Alison, Klaus y en menor medida, Vanya, cargaban con mucha ropa, Diego tenia no solo nuevos cuchillos sino guantes para box nuevos, Luther se compró libros, para sorpresa de todos, mayoritariamente fantasía y para mayor sorpresa de todos, Cinco se consiguió unos auriculares que le tapaban totalmente la oreja.

-Así no tengo que escuchar sus estúpidas peleas-

Estaban a unas cuadras de llegar, cuando repentinamente Klaus metió la mano en una bolsa que estaba entre sus pies, saco una camisa negra, larga.

-Para ti Benito-

Ben miro cuidadosamente el regalo.

-Muchas gracias, Klaus-Ben pensaba que este era su mejor cumpleaños, había tenido muchos regalos.

Se puso con toda la emoción que podía tener, palabras en blanco se resaltaron al frente.

Era la imagen de un fantasma, que decía: " _Boo_ ".

-Vi la camisa y pensé que era perfecto para ti-

Las risas se escucharon en el auto, numero seis en cambio tenia una cara amarga, el auto se detuvo frente a los anchos portones.

-¿Escuchan eso?-pregunto Diego.

-Música-

Luther acelero cuanto pudo, el camino que conducía hacia la mansión le parecía estrecho

« _Es una fiesta_ ». Pensó, no conocía de fiestas, pero había estado en un par, todo por insistencia de Klaus y Alison. « _Klaus_ ». Si numero cuatro era el culpable de esto, entonces se encargaría de que no volviese a ver la luz del día.

En efecto había una fiesta, la noche solo acentuó las luces de colores chillones, la música era alta, el terreno de la academia era vasto por lo que los vecinos apenas lo escucharan, pero aun así.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¡Sorpresa!, ¡Sabia que les encantaría!-

Tanto Diego como Cinco y Alison lo miraron con molestia, Vanya y Ben con reproche, Luther era diferente.

-Bien-suspiro.

-¿Bien?, ¿lo que hizo te pareció bien?-pregunto Cinco, sorprendido de lo bien que lo tomaba número uno.

-No, pero para este punto me rindo-

Eso preocupo a Klaus, una cosa era un Luther enojado, otra era derrotado, había una diferencia, uno era como el golpe de vapor, otro era como una explosión en tu cara, uno te molestaba y podía herirte, solo un poco, si era el otro, Klaus tendría que correr como pudiese.

Pero eso era preocupación para después, Luther como pudo estaciono el carro, vasos de plástico y cerveza estaban esparcidos en el lugar.

-¿Cómo y cuándo hiciste todo esto?-

-Tuve un poco de ayuda-

Klaus extendió su brazo con la palma abierta, un " _plack_ " sonó cuando un fantasma apareció frente a todos, sonriente, eso los tomo por sorpresa, tanto la aparición del fantasma como su función en todo esto.

-Así que, disfruten mi regalo para todos-

Como pudo, Klaus levito, Luther extendió su brazo en un intento de atrapar a su hermano y sacudirlo hasta que su cerebro salga por su nariz, pero Klaus incremento su velocidad tanto que dejaría en vergüenza a superman y salió volando hasta la parte de arriba, Ben lo siguió, igual o más derrotado que Luther, ser un fantasma te permitía volar.

-Déjalo Luther, lo mejor que podemos hacer es vigilar que la casa siga en pie esta noche-

Alison estiro del brazo de Luther, llevándolo quien sabe dónde.

-Yo voy a alejarme de todo esto-gruño Cinco-donde pueda dormir-

-Buena suerte con eso-para cuando Diego le hablo, Cinco ya había desaparecido de la escena.

Eso dejo solo, a Vanya y a Diego, la música seguía sonando, estridente.

-Sabes-le llamo la atención Vanya, acercándose tanto como podía a numero dos-Ellos no tocan tan bien como nosotros-esto era un extraño momento donde Vanya se sentía un poco más abierta y cómoda, sonando mas tranquila y menos tímida.

A Diego se le prendió una bombilla en la cabeza, esto hizo que numero dos prácticamente saltara encima de la parte trasera del auto, este gesto le dolió a Vanya, pensando que lo estaba incomodando y quería dejarla sola, en vez de eso saco una guitarra eléctrica.

-Para ti-dijo extendiendo el instrumento

Vanya agarro la guitarra, se veía linda, simple, no muy diferente a cualquier otra guitarra excepto por la forma y el numero siete en negro pegado, Diego fue de los primero en llegar en el auto, así que no lo había visto.

-Tal vez puedas enseñarme si no te has oxidado-

-Solo si tu haces lo mismo con tu bajo-

-Perfecto, ahora si queremos reemplazar a nuestro bajista anterior, solo le enseñaremos a Luther a tocar la guitarra, al final ambos son igual de peludos, pero Body era más agradable-

-Diego-le reprendió Vanya, girando los ojos.

-Está bien, lo siento-se disculpó-¿Qué tal una reunión de banda mañana?-

Vanya le sonrió-Por supuesto-

* * *

Luther estaba molesto, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, si Klaus era listo, huiría de él en lo que quedaba de noche.

-« _Se suponía solos nos reuniríamos unos días por nuestro cumpleaños, no esto_ »

Si su padre estuviese vivo, lo mas probable es que reprendería a Klaus, a ellos por no detenerlo, a él especialmente por ser un líder que no podía controlar a su equipo para finalmente provocarse un segundo infarto y morir.

« _No creo que esto pueda llamarse un equipo, más bien una familia disfuncional_ »

-¿Estas bien, Luther?-

Apenas podía escucharla, la música era fuerte, pero ella estaba cerca, muy cerca suyo.

-Si, solo cansado, hoy fue un día largo-

Alison lo mira preocupada.

-De verdad Alison-

Numero tres bebió la bebida de dudosa procedencia, si Klaus lo consiguió por lo menos sabia que no estaba adulterado ni dañino, a no ser que esta banda de estúpidos haya puesto algo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sentados cerca de una mesa con dispensador de jugo dudoso y demás bebidas aun mas dudosas.

-Pero es divertido-respondió Luther-Ya sabes, la fiesta, las personas, las bebidas, todo-

-Si-De pronto Alison se reía.

Luther no tardo en darse cuenta que le pasaba.

«¡ _La maldita bebida tiene algo_!».

Bueno, ahora solo quedaba cuidar a Alison también, menuda noche.

-Te quiero Luther-la estrella de cine abrazo uno de los costados

-Yo también Alison-le respondió-también te amo-

-No dije eso-

-Se que quisiste hacerlo-

Alison se río, no era normal que Luther fuese tan atrevido, se levanto de repente y le jalo del brazo, obviamente no había forma que pudiese moverlo, sonrío cuando Luther se levantó.

Podía ser una buena noche.

* * *

Klaus admiraba su obra, a un lado de un malhumorado Ben.

-¿No es maravilloso, hermano?-

-No-Si Klaus no tuviese tanto poder sobre su espíritu, ya le arrastraría al centro de la fiesta y lo obligaría a terminarlo-Pero supongo que eso no hará que detengas la fiesta-

-Pero por supuesto que no-

Había sido riesgoso, pero sus hermanos no parecían darse cuenta de todo, ni que ya tenía la mayoría de cosas ocultas en la casa, hacer a los fantasmas visibles y tangibles desde tan lejos fue drenándole las energías hasta que actualmente estaba fatigado.

Miro a sus hermanos, Luther bailando con Alison, Diego charlando con Vanya, Cinco había estado charlando animadamente con un grupo de adolescentes visiblemente mayores, por lo menos en cuerpo, que él, charlando/gritando apasionadamente.

-Valió la pena-

Mañana volverían a sus vidas, distanciándose uno de otro de nuevo, un poco más en contacto, pero hoy celebrarían.

-Vamos, mi fantasmático hermano, tal vez pueda presentarte a algunas chicas lindas mientras yo conquisto a sus hermanos-

Ben puso los ojos en blanco, su hermano nunca cambiaria, pero lo siguió, alguien tenía que protegerlo de las personas, para infortunio de número seis, ese deber cayó sobre él.

Pero, aunque jamás lo reconocería, Klaus tenía razón.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Spoiler para quienes no leyeron los comics, Luther y Cinco son hermanos biologicos
> 
> Se que es muy tarde para su cumpleaños, pero ey, mejor tarde que nunca


End file.
